Touch screen devices are increasing in popularity. A user generally provides input to a touch screen device using touch input (e.g., touching and/or gesturing at appropriate places on the touch screen). For a user to interact with a touch screen device using touch input, the user must generally be physically present at the device in order to touch the screen. The user must also be capable of providing touch input and capable of viewing the screen of the device or otherwise knowing where input is needed.